


Family Feud

by FriendofCarlotta



Series: Memory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Morning Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendofCarlotta/pseuds/FriendofCarlotta
Summary: Dean and Cas are a couple now, but Sam doesn't know yet. AKA the one where Dean tries to get clever with Sam. AKA the one where this backfires spectacularly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Memory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694674
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	Family Feud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/gifts), [AkselAksel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkselAksel/gifts).



> This is a coda to [The Memory Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369155/chapters/55992712). If you haven't read that, I highly recommend that you do that first. This can sort of stand on its own, but you might be confused by some of the references to past events.
> 
> Anyway, several people asked for more Sam interaction at the end of that fic, so I went ahead and wrote this. Enjoy!

Dean has been waking up to the sounds of the bunker for years now. The slight electric hum of the generator. The occasional whoosh of the air pump.

On this particular morning, though, there is a sound he isn’t used to. Soft and sweet and right against the back of his neck. Snoring.

Dean turns over, wanting to take a look. Sure enough, there’s Cas. In Dean’s bed. At their home.

“Hey, Cas,” he whispers and plants a soft kiss on Cas’ forehead.

Dean didn’t actually mean to wake Cas up, but is extremely pleased when his entire face scrunches up in an annoyed frown.

Now this has potential.

“Rise and shine, Cas,” he sings softly against Cas’ cheek, running a gentle finger down his flank for good measure.

Dean’s reward is an irritated grumble that seems to shake Cas’ entire frame. “No rising. No shining.”

Dean damn near giggles at that. “Are you sure? No rising at all?” With strategic precision, Dean grabs hold of Cas’ hips and rolls his own hips forward.

Cas’ eyes shoot open with amazing speed, settling somewhere between an annoyed glare and something a lot more warm and interested. “Fine,” he growls, shuffling closer to Dean under the covers.

Dean dips his head to plant a small, gentle kiss against Cas’ lips. After a minute, he deepens the kiss, pulling his body flush against Cas.

He decides not to bother with taking off his boxers, or Cas’. That’s a problem for future Dean. Instead, he lets himself drift, enjoying the slow grind of Cas’ crotch against his and feeling the sparks.

Dean leans his head close to Cas’ ear, wanting him to hear the quiet moans Dean can’t help letting out.

Floating along on a tide of warmth and quick, shallow breaths, Dean comes. He pulls Cas closer, wanting to soak in every one of his gasps as he follows Dean over the edge.

They lie there for a minute, Dean considering the fact that maybe this hasn’t been his most intense orgasm ever, but it’s most definitely been the happiest.

With a gentle nip at Cas’ earlobe, he asks, “So… what _else_ do you want to do today?”

Cas backs up ever so slightly to look at Dean. He’s smiling, but there’s something a little cagey about his expression. Dean doesn’t really want to burst his own little bubble right now, but it kind of feels like he has to, so he asks, “You OK there?”

Cas looks up, running a thoughtful hand along Dean’s bottom lip. “Sam is coming back today.”

Oh. Right. “You, um… you don’t want to tell him about us?” Dean ventures, really hoping he’s wrong.

“No, I… I thought _you_ probably wouldn’t want to. But… you do?” The expression of complete amazement on Cas’ face is actually pretty funny, but Dean feels like this probably isn’t the time for teasing. He mentally pats himself on the back. This is an unusual amount of emotional intelligence for him, especially so early in the morning.

Dean gives a small shrug, as much as he can while lying on his side and squished up against a mostly naked Cas. “Yeah, I do. I mean, if that’s OK with you.”

The grin that splits Cas’ face then is probably the brightest that Dean has ever seen on him. It’s nice. “More than OK,” Cas says.

Dean takes a minute to run his fingers along Cas’ cheeks, just appreciating the view. Then, an idea occurs to him. “I mean, we _could_ just tell him. Or…” Dean plants a kiss on Cas’ nose. “We could have a little fun with it.”

***

Later that morning, Dean texts Sam, asking him to check in when he’s about an hour away from the bunker. That should give Dean enough time to get ready.

The plan is simple: He and Cas are going to act as couple-y as possible around each other as soon as Sam gets back, but play it completely straight (pun intended). In other words, they’ll refuse to acknowledge that anything has changed at all until Sam cracks and demands to know what’s going on. Maybe even a little past that point. Dean hasn’t totally decided that part yet.

It takes a little while to get Cas on board — “This seems extremely childish, Dean” — but Dean assures him that this is the sort of thing you’re basically obligated to do to your brother every once in a while.

Finally, with an extremely dramatic eye roll, Cas agrees and they head off to the grocery store to get some of the ingredients for the domestic scene Dean is planning to greet Sam with.

Dean’s thought a lot about that conversation he had with Cas on the way to the jinn hunt. Especially about what he saw in his mind’s eye when Cas asked what a jinn might show Dean: Cas, making apple pie with him, wearing Dean’s pajamas. It seems as good a place to start as any.

Of course, it doesn’t turn out to be as easy as all that. For one thing, Cas is extremely confused at the idea of putting on Dean’s pajama pants (the ones with the hot dog print) in the middle of the afternoon.

“I’m not going to bed, Dean. Why do you want me to wear pajamas?”

“C’mon, Cas. It’s just one of those human comfort things. Besides,” he adds with a cheeky grin, “I like seeing you wear my clothes. It does things to me.”

Cas blushes slightly at that and shuffles off to Dean’s room to change.

***

Right on time, exactly an hour after he’s checked in, Sam’s voice sounds through the bunker. “Dean? Cas? I’m home!”

Dean grins to himself and, if he’s totally honest, bounces up and down on his toes a little in anticipation. He’s busy cutting up butter for his pie crust; Cas, looking amazing in Dean’s pajamas, is peeling apples at the sink.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Dean hollers back at Sam, who materializes in the doorframe half a minute later. Dean carefully wipes the smirk off his face and levels a look at Sam. “Hey, bitch.”

Sam nods, taking in the scene. “Jerk. Hey, Cas.”

Cas smiles warmly at Sam. “Hello, Sam. I’m glad you made it home OK.”

Sam snorts and flops onto a bench next to one of the dining tables. “Yeah, no thanks to you guys. Do I finally get to hear the whole story now?”

“Sure thing, man,” Dean says. “Just a sec. Excuse me, Cas.” He reaches for some flour on a shelf next to Cas, very deliberately taking hold of Cas’ hips and moving him slightly to the right.

When he looks back at Sam, trying to contain his glee, Sam looks back, expectant but otherwise unmoved.

Dean feels a little lost now, especially because he’s already scooped out all the flour he needs, and going for the flour was purely an excuse to manhandle Cas.

Apparently sensing that Dean has some thinking to do, Cas starts telling the whole sorry tale himself. Amara tricking them into the hunt for Baphomet and basically abducting Dean through a portal. The summoning spell that needed Dean’s blood and Cas’ Grace. Jack zapping them back to the bunker.

Sam nods along to the story, making all the right noises of surprise, anger and amazement.

Dean can’t help feeling a little annoyed.

***

All through putting the finishing touches on the pie and getting started on his pasta sauce, Dean makes it a point to touch Cas as often as possible. Casual little brushes across Cas’ shoulder in passing. A hand on his arm to move him out of the way. Once, he even ruffles Cas’ hair.

Sam is unmoved.

Clearly, it’s time for an escalation.

When they all sit down to eat the pasta, Dean makes sure to land right up next to Cas on the bench. That earns him nothing from Sam, but an annoyed glare from Cas. “Dean, move. I don’t have room to eat.”

Grumbling, Dean backs off ever so slightly, then immediately snakes his hand onto Cas’ thigh in a nice, slow motion that Sam can’t possibly overlook.

Sam is extremely focused on curling his pasta around his fork and misses the whole thing.

Eventually, Dean has to move his hand because it’s getting pretty awkward trying to catch the last few dregs of food off his plate one-handed.

When they’re all done eating, Dean compensates by nuzzling the back of Cas’ neck on his way to the sink. Sam steps around them and grabs the dish brush.

As Sam picks up the first dirty dish, he says, “Hey, you guys want to watch a movie later?”

“Sure,” Dean says, barely suppressing a smirk. The possibilities for couple-y behavior during a movie night are basically endless.

***

When they get to the Dean Cave, Dean makes sure to grab the couch for himself and Cas, but not before quickly changing the angle of Sam’s preferred chair so that he has a good view of the couch as well as the TV.

Stretching with emphasis as he sits down, Dean levers his legs straight onto Cas’ lap.

Sam, who’s been digging around for the remotes, sits down and shoots them a grin. “You guys ready?”

Dean’s pretty sure he’s never been so annoyed in his life.

Halfway through the movie, Dean decides on a new approach. As he sits up, he catches Cas’ eye. Cas leans close and whispers, “Dean, I don’t think your plan is working.”

“Give it time, Cas,” Dean says, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels. “We’ll get him to crack soon enough.”

On that note, Dean lies down again, this time with his head in Cas’ lap. He shoots a pointed glance at Sam, who’s staring at the popcorn bowl on his lap with a completely over-the-top amount of interest. “This the regular kind or the reduced fat?”

Dean bristles at that. “What do you take me for, Sammy? The regular.”

“Huh,” Sam says, picking up a single piece of popcorn and studying it like he wants to buy it dinner. “Seemed different somehow.” He pops the thing into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. “I’m usually pretty good about picking up on that stuff.”

Dean just grumbles at that and when he happens to look up at Cas, he could swear he sees the corners of Cas’ mouth turn up. He shoots Cas a questioning look, but Cas just shakes his head and points at the screen, as if to say, “Pay attention to the damn movie, Dean.”

Dean does _not_ pay attention to the damn movie.

Instead, he grabs hold of Cas’ hand and links their fingers together, right on top of his chest. In plain view of Sam, who has moved on from the popcorn and is stirring his disgusting smoothie drink thingy with a bendy straw.

When the movie is finally, finally over, Sam gives a big yawn, gets up and stretches his giant frame until his fingertips brush the ceiling. Show-off.

“Well, guys, I’m heading to bed,” he says, giving them a short nod and a smile.

This is it. This is Dean’s last chance and he knows it. “Alright,” he says, casual as you please. “I guess _we_ ’re going to bed too.”

And with that, he gets up from the couch, pulls Cas up by the hand and plants a kiss right on his mouth.

“Sounds good,” Sam says. “Have a good night, guys.”

And that’s it. That, right there, is the end of Dean’s rope.

“What the hell, Sammy?! All day, I’ve been fucking handsy with Cas and you haven’t so much as flinched. What is wrong with you?!”

Sam looks Dean up and down, nice and slow. As he does, a grin spreads over his face until he’s lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree.

“Jack told me you guys finally got your act together. I figured you’d be weird about it when I got back,” he says. “So I decided to have a little fun with it.”

“You…” Dean has a lot to say to that, but it’s all stuck in his throat, just behind a giant blob of half-outrage-half-grudging-respect. One thing is for sure: There will definitely be payback. “We are not done talking about this, Sam,” he mutters darkly. “And I’ll get the kid for this too.”

Sam grins again and has the nerve to give a little wave as he turns to walk to his room.

Dean keeps fuming until he feels a hand slide into his. Cas is very determinedly not smiling, but his eyes are twinkling with something that’s way too close to amusement for comfort. “Come to bed, Dean,” he says and runs a calming thumb over Dean’s knuckles.

“Yeah,” Dean finds himself saying. “Yeah, OK.”

He’s definitely getting back at Sam for this. Just, you know… tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day :) . 
> 
> If you take a minute to [reblog this fic](https://friendofcarlotta.tumblr.com/post/614853303406362624/family-feud-a-coda), I'll be over the moon.


End file.
